(1)Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte cell comprising a negative electrode formed of lithium or lithium alloy, a positive electrode having copper oxide as an active material and a non-aqueous electrolyte and to a method of producing the same. More particularly it relates to the positive electrode and a method of producing the same.
(2)Description of the Prior Art
A non-aqueous electrolyte cell in which the negative electrode is formed of lithium or lithium alloy provides the advantages of high energy density and low self-discharge rate, and therefore, it is considered to be much more useful in the future. In this cell, the cell voltage is about 1.5V where the positive electrode has CuO as the active material. Since this feature provides the advantage of compatibility with a conventional cell such as alkaline dry cell, mercury cell or silver cell, reseach has been actively pursued in this field in recent years.
However, this type of cell has the problem of a voltage drop at the initial discharge state (hereinafter referred to as initial voltage drop) during high rate discharge.